


None of it

by Lady_Clow



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Not Happy, Please Don't Hate Me, but i just can't be at peace with bs ending, i don't know why, i'm not against thomas in any way, maybe i'm just a hopeless silverflint trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Clow/pseuds/Lady_Clow
Summary: Set right after Flint meeting Thomas in the end of season 4. He should be happy, yes. His tears should be of joy. And they are. But... there's something else. Something more important than any of it.





	None of it

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a silverflint trash, what can I say. If you won't like it - it's your right and your choice. If you'll like it - thank you.

When they walk, with Thomas leading the way, he tries to look straight ahead, but lowers his gaze every time.

_Because the man in front of him shouldn’t be this tall._

Then they sit side by side in a dimly lit room and Thomas places hand on his knee, he tries to see it as it is, but fails every time.

_Because there should be rings on his fingers._

A few times he tries to look at him, but he fails nonetheless.

_Because his eyes are green with a touch of grayness in them and they should be the color of the sky._

Thomas says something and leans into him. And then his own hand is caressing his shoulders in an awkward way.

_Because he wants to delve his fingers in thick long curls._

None of it is there.

Its doesn’t feel right.


End file.
